Clarity
by Jamizp2433
Summary: "I was selfish, I know what I deserve and what I wanted and for a fleeting few moments I had both. But I realize that was a dream and you can't get what you want in the real world, cause as soon as you do you just, it just, nothing will ever work out how it should with me. It will always end badly. And it's my fault; my selfishness could ruin Jude's chances at a good life-CLARITY
1. Chapter 1

CLARITY

Driving down a road that seems to go on forever is tiring. I look down at the time on the radio. Three forty in the morning, I don't even know what state we are in anymore. I look over and Wyatt is sleeping. He had been driving for hours so I decided to listen to the radio versus waking him up. Thirty minutes of driving and can't find any good stations playing music. Everything was awful.

We have been on the road for over a day now. I hope Jude is ok. I hope he understand why I left, why I needed to go. I had to go I never wanted to disappoint Jude, to hurt him the way that I did. Everything I have ever done was with him in mind. And leaving is the best for him I won't be selfish, we have been through so much and he is going to be fine there. I won't be the reason that gets messed up for him. I can't be that reason….

THE MORNING

"Hey babe coffee's on the counter." Lena tells Stef. "Thanks, Jesus is Jude up?" Stef asked gripping her mug and taking a sip of coffee. "Nope kids passed out. I didn't want to wake up either but Lexi called about her leaving soon and wanted to talk and hang out today." Jesus answered grabbing a bagel. "Let him sleep its Sunday anyway. There's no rush to do anything right?" Brandon asked. "Nope, no rush at all." Lena said with a smile

Brandon sat down at the kitchen island with a bowl of cereal while everyone is up just doing their own thing. "Alright I am going to take a shower and head out." Brandon said placing his bowl in the sink. "Where" Stef started to ask but was interrupted. "Dads, he said he wanted to talk about things. I just figured I go early." Brandon said. "Ok, but be home by five for dinner." Lena said. Brandon rushed up the stairs to get ready as Mariana walked into the kitchen messy haired and still waking up. "Where's the fire? why is he in such a rush?" she asked. "Probably, to get to the bathroom before you get to it sis." Jesus Joked with her. "Funny" Mariana responded snippy and they exchanged funny faces at each other.

"Anyway so Mom are you guys going to take a honeymoon or anything?" Mariana asked. "Good question, Lena what do you think?" Stephanie asked. "Um, yeah, maybe when the school year is done we should do something." Lena answered. "But that is so far from now. We just got married let's just go away for the weekend." Stef asks "Yeah mom you guys should. With everything that's gone on you need it, what about next weekend?" Jesus suggests. "Jesus has a point, I think that one weekend to our self would be great and the kids will be fine. I can even have Mike drop by just to check in on them." Stef says. "Well then it's settled. Next weekend we go somewhere. I am going to go get ready we need to go to the store and get some things can you clean up?" Lena asked. "Sure babe." Stef answered.

Lena and Stef shared a quick kiss as Lena headed upstairs. "So Jesus, when is Lexi leaving?" Stef asked "Sometime this week she said. They are just packing up some things and prepping to go." Jesus answered. "I am really going to miss her." Mariana said. "Awe, we are all going to miss her Mari. She was over here so much it's almost like she was part of our family." Stef said to Mariana while giving her a half hug.

Breakfast finished and kitchen cleaned Stef was going to get herself, ready to go out. "Hey Mari I am going to change and go with Lena to the store for something just let Callie know we stepped out ok." Stef told Mariana. "You didn't tell her earlier?" Mariana asked confused. "What do you mean, she hasn't come down, and she is still sleeping right?" Stef asked with a worried tone. "When I woke up her bed was unmade and she wasn't in it so I just figured she came down. "Mariana answered. "Hey maybe she went out to see that Wyatt guy he is leaving today to live somewhere in the mid west, Idaho or something. Well that's what I heard anyway. Weren't they close?" Jesus asked. "They were close but she should still tell someone. I will text her later." Stef said while heading upstairs.

Jesus shrugged his shoulders. "Well I am going to hang out with Lexi at the beach today wanna join?" Jesus asked his sister. "When did this happen?" Mariana questioned herself. "When did what happen?" Jesus asked. "When did it become that I get invited to hang out with MY best friend from my brother?" Mari said. Jesus rolled his eyes tilting his head at his sister as to say really are you asking me that. "Whatever, are you coming or not?" Jesus asked. "Yeah what time." Jesus told her anytime after noon while heading upstairs.

Just as Jesus was going to go into his room Brandon stopped him and asked him if he was going to do anything today. "Yeah; Mariana and I are heading to the beach to hang with Lexi. You know before she leaves this week." Jesus answered. "Ok cool just remember to be back by five for dinner ok." Brandon said as he left. After texting Lexi about the times and Mariana coming he walked over to his dresser to grab some cloths.

"Hey" Jesus said to Jude. "Hey" Jude answered "I'm heading out to the beach with Lexi and Mariana wanna go. Everyone is doing something already and this might be better than running errands with moms."Jesus offered. "Yeah, sure sounds like fun."Jude answered half heartedly. "Cool. Go grab some breakfast we are heading out in 30 minutes." Jesus said heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Jude folded the letter and hid his emotions as he went to get some breakfast.

Brandon arrived at his father's house and knocked on the door. "Hey Brandon, what's going on I didn't expect you here." Mike said surprised. "Yeah, well I wanted to come by, talk to you. You know hang out for a few…" Brandon trailed off. "Yeah let me get dressed real quick and let's go grab something to eat." Mike said. "Sure" Brandon answered. "I heard that Stef is going to take in Jude and Callie permanently." Mike yelled from his room. "Yeah, um, moms told them yesterday before the wedding." Brandon answered

"You cool with that?" Mike said putting his tee shirt on walking through the bedroom. "Um, yeah… yeah it's cool." Brandon said. "Well Since it can get crowded, anytime you want to be here you can be." Mike handed Brandon a key. "This is your place too, you can come by anytime you feel the need to, even if it's just to get away from the hustle and clear your mind." Mike told Brandon. Brandon looked down at the keys in his hand and around the apartment. "Yeah thanks dad, thanks."Brandon said. "Yeah well I'm starving lets go grab a burger or something." Mike said. "Yeah dad sounds good." Brandon and Mike leave to go talk some more and get a bite to eat.

"Jesus" Lexi excitedly called out as she ran to him. "Mariana I am glad you came because as it turns out I leave tomorrow morning."Lexi said. "I thought you were leaving at the end of the week?" Jesus asked. "Thought so too but after we talked we got a call and grandma isn't doing well so in the morning we are leaving. I am going to miss you guys so much!" Lexi sadly said. "We are going to miss you too!" Mariana said while hugging Lexi. "Thanks for coming guys! Hey Jesus, is he ok?"Lexi asked about Jude "Not sure he's been like this all morning. Don't really know why." Jesus said "Hey Jude you alright?" Mariana called out to him. "Yeah I am fine, could I go hang out by the water?" Jude asked. "Yeah we'll head out that way in just a sec." Jesus answered. They all headed to the water. Lexi, Jesus and Mariana spent the afternoon together and had fun. Jude even smiled a few times. They didn't pay any attention to it he has had it rough for the last few years and he might just be having a bad day. Lexi promised to call him as soon as she could and promised to email often as Jesus and the rest of the Fosters headed home for dinner.

5:15pm

"Sorry moms bus was running a little late" Jesus said as they piled into the door. "Need any help?" Mariana asked "Don't worry Brandon isn't back yet either just go wash up for dinner." Lena said. "Hey Jesus set one more place I think Mike might stay" Stef said. Brandon rushed in "Sorry mom we got caught up in the game and lost track of time." Brandon said. "Its fine sweetie is Mike going to stay?" Stef asked Brandon. "No he said he had some meeting or something to go to so he said thanks but next time." Brandon responded.

After a few minutes of chaos dinner was on the table and everyone was seated with one open spot. There wasn't much thought of it at that time but when dinner was finished Stef was beginning to wonder what was going on with Callie. Later that night Jude was going to bed and the rest of the foster family were sitting in the living room.

"Anyone heard from Callie? It's getting really late" Lena asked. Brandon looked around. "Yeah I haven't seen her all day." Brandon said. Jesus and Mariana were with Jude all day at the beach and made it clear that they hadn't seen her either. This worried Stef but it also worried Brandon. Brandon ran up stairs looking at his phone '1 missed call' he hoped it was from Callie. This way at least he wouldn't have to worry as much. He unlocked his phone and looked. It was from Tayla.

Jude was grabbing a towel and heading back into his room. Brandon was a little apprehensive to ask given what happened yesterday but he needed to ask. "Hey um Jude have, have you heard from your sister today?" Brandon asked quietly. Jude shook his head "No I haven't heard from her today…YOU?" Jude said a little sarcastically "No, um if you hear from her let us know moms are starting to worry."Brandon said. "Yeah" Jude responded. "Hey Brandon if you or anyone gets a call from Callie let me know I spoke to Wyatt's mom and she said he left late last night so I am going to go look for her ok." Stef said.

Brandon was in his bed it was late he knew he should have been asleep for school tomorrow but he was too worried. The door closes he looks at the clock three forty in the morning. I just hope she found Callie and she is ok.

Callie was still driving and having a hard time keeping awake since there was nothing on the radio. She grabbed Wyatt's phone and noticed he had internet signal and opened up the music app and started playing something that sounded like noise so I changed the station to z100 from New York. And thought could be worse. The music was pretty good and I was doing fine with driving now that I had some music to listen too.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our loves insanity, why are you my clarity?

Callie changed the song and pulled into a gas station and got out of the car. Wyatt woke up and noticed her going into the store figuring she just needed to go to the restroom or get a drink he decided to top off the gas. They really hadn't talked the whole trip something was wrong but he knew he shouldn't ask yet cause she defiantly was not ready to even go there.

"Hey just needed to go to the bathroom." Callie said without hesitation and got into the passenger seat. 'OK didn't ask but whatever." They were actually pretty low on gas anyway so refueled and rested Wyatt took to driving again. "Hey do you like that song?" Wyatt asked. "It's ok?"

They continued to drive for another 20 minutes before Wyatt had to open the can of worms. "Why are you doing this?" Wyatt asked Callie. "Doing what?" she responded. "This, you know you can't stay with us my mom wouldn't let that fly. Why are you going to a city you don't know with people you don't know? You have a good situation for now and." Wyatt was interrupted. "Listen sometimes things don't work out the way you plan them and sometimes you have to do what's best for people you love. Jude will be happier this way maybe they will keep him and he will get the life he wants." Callie said.

"But what do you want?" Wyatt asked. "For Jude to have the life he deserves." Callie said. "So in that life he doesn't deserve his sister?" Wyatt questions. Callie thought to herself, why he has to say things that sometimes make her doubt everything. She started to say something but words never escaped her mouth. "You got nothing. Why are you really going?" Wyatt pulls the car over into a rest stop along the interstate. "What happened?" Wyatt asked

"I was selfish, I know what I deserve and what I wanted and for a fleeting few moments I had both. But I realize that was a dream and you can't get what you want in the real world, cause as soon as you do you just, it just, nothing will ever work out how it should with me. It will always end badly. And it's my fault; my selfishness could ruin Jude's chances at a good life. I won't let that happen." Callie confessed. "Callie does this have something to do with what I said the other day at the hospital?" Wyatt asked. Callie didn't answer. After a few minutes of silence Callie finally asked if they could just keep on going. Wyatt started the car again and started driving

"Hey Callie we will be in Indiana in about 2 hours." Wyatt said.

I knew that I had no place to go and no real plan. I was scared of what I was going to do but I knew I was doing the right thing. I wouldn't be the reason it didn't work out for Jude. All Callie could really think about is that stupid song…. He is the piece I wish I didn't need. I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I still fight and I don't know why. Why does he have to be my clarity?

Brandon had not heard much coming from downstairs and he couldn't take the unknown anymore he walked downstairs with the excuse of wanting some water already planned out. "Oh hey I didn't know you were down here is everything ok?" Brandon said to his mom. "Not really." Stef answered. "No news huh?" Brandon asked "No. Did she say or do anything to let you know why she would do this?" Step asked her son. "Um , I , um" "She isn't coming back." Jude said. "Don't say that sweetie she would never leave you she loves you so much and." Stef was stopped

"We got into a fight, a bad one. I told her that she ruins everything and she was being selfish. I told her she was going to mess things up and that I liked it here and didn't want to go because of her. So she left." Jude said. "Oh… no, no, no Jude she wouldn't." Jude stopped her again "No she would." Jude showed the letter to Stef

Jude,

You are right and I am sorry. I let my feelings get in the way of everything this time and I will not let that ruin your chances of having a good life here. The Fosters are a great family and they will take care of you. I won't let anything get in the way of that even me. I love you Jude

Callie

After reading the letter she looked at Jude then looked at Brandon "What were you two fighting about?" Jude looked at Brandon…

Callie got out of the car at a Waffle house Wyatt said he was hungry and stopped. "Why are you the piece of me I wish I didn't need? Why do you have to be what I want, why are you my clarity?" Callie said to herself thinking she was alone. "I had a feeling this was about Brandon" Wyatt said. "Everything has been, from the moment I walked through that door…it's just he just." Callie trailed off. "What happened, tell me." Wyatt asked. Callie looked at him looked out the window. "Whatever I don't know why I bother sometimes with you." Wyatt said. "I kissed him…he kissed me back….I know what I want…"

End

A/N: Sorry for the ending being kind of a cliff hanger. This was just some random thoughts I had on what could happen in the morning and following day. I might do a second part, not sure if I should continue with the convo that is happening with Jude, Stef and Brandon (Which I think would be very interesting.) If you want a part 2 to close it up or if you just like this story please let me know with a review. THANK YOU for reading and January can't come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Some truths

"What is that?" Wyatt questioned. Callie didn't answer there was just silence. This is what drove Wyatt crazy about her. The walls she has placed up. The problem with her walls was she placed everyone including herself on the other side of the wall. Callie wasn't even there in that restaurant right now. Physically sure, but the entire time she had gazed outside and looked to be deep in thought. She was defiantly not even thinking him or this trip it was all about what was going on with Brandon and home. Wyatt just sipped his coffee wondering what she was thinking about at first then he became impatient.

"What is that Callie, what do you want?" Wyatt asked again. The sternness of the question snapped Callie out of it. "It doesn't matter." Callie answered. "No I don't think you get it, NO in fact I know you don't, because you haven't even come to terms with what you want!" Wyatt said to Callie while dropping some cash to pay the bill. As Wyatt was walking out he mentioned to the waitress to keep the change. "You know what you are still using me." Wyatt said angry toned and walked out the door.

Callie let the words sink in for a moment. She is lying to herself, it mattered. It really mattered a lot and that made it worse. She had never let her walls down to let others see her. She looked out at Wyatt who was leaning on the back of the car. She let out a deep breath and rolled her eyes as she grabbed her jacket and headed out to talk with him.

"You're right" Callie said to Wyatt walking towards the back of the car. "About?"Wyatt questioned. "Everything" Callie answered not looking at Wyatt. "It matters. And I was using you, I am using you. I'm sorry." Callie said finally turning her head to make eye contact. "It's ok I told you before I don't think you can help it, the feelings you have for Brandon that is" Wyatt said. "No I can't and that is the problem. From the moment I sat down at that table for dinner, the look he gave me, unquestioning of me being there. I remember everything about that moment. The bruises on my face, the lasagna we had for dinner. I even called moms dykes." "Wow, cold and not a great first impression I might add." Wyatt joked. "Shut up I am being serious. Callie retorted. "I know sorry. Wyatt said.

"It's just I never let down my guard with Brandon. You said once I didn't let you know me, and there is truth to that. But I didn't exactly let Brandon in; my walls were still there to protect me. He just, I don't know it was like he had the key to the gate or something, like it was ok for him to be on the inside with me because he would fight the battles to protect me too." Callie said Wyatt listening to her and what she felt was tough for him to accept. He really likes Callie but he is fully sure with that revelation he doesn't stand a chance.

"Callie I want to ask you something can you promise me to be honest." Wyatt asked. Callie thought about it for a moment and never turning to look at him nodded in agreement. "That feeling that you get with Brandon do you, um did you ever have that with me?" Wyatt asked but he felt he already knew the answer. Wyatt could see her frown slightly and shook her head mouthing 'no' but not saying it aloud. Wyatt looked at her for a moment a little hurt to hear that answer even though deep down he already knew. Wyatt took a deep breath and with his left hand ran it through his hair moving it from his face. "I kinda figured you would answer that way." Wyatt said. "I'm sorry I never meant." Callie said softly. "No really I am not mad, I told you that before but I just needed to know." Wyatt said.

"Do you love him?" Wyatt asked. "I don't know what love is supposed to feel like Wyatt. I didn't have the life you had. Jude and I were always in bad situations growing up. The love of parents is something I have never had." Callie said "Jude is your brother; are you telling me you don't love your brother?" Wyatt asked. "I love my brother." Wyatt stopped Callie. "OK, listen to me for just a moment please." Callie nodded in agreement

"I get that you have had a rough and dark past. I understand always protecting yourself and I get that this situation is difficult to navigate through. Now I don't know the answers or how everything is going to turn out but you need to go back." Callie looked at him finally. "Not for Brandon that home or any of those things. And yes going back brings the problem of that situation back. You need to go back for Jude! He is your brother and he needs you." Wyatt said.

Callie chuckled but not in a funny tone. "I left for Jude. He saw us kissing, he got upset. He called me selfish. The Fosters are good and kind people; Jude has a real chance there. I cannot get in the way of that." Callie said. "Do you think the courts or whoever makes those decisions about foster kids will let them adopt Jude when they lost his sister?"Wyatt asked. "No" Callie answered timidly "I understand what he feels but don't let him be right. Running away from the problem and you feelings puts his future with the Fosters in jeopardy more than your kiss with Brandon. Go back; don't run away from the issues and feelings you have. That is being selfish. Go BACK….for Jude."

Sitting down at the kitchen table Stef was trying to figure out how to help without using police resources, she did not want to alert anything. But it has been at least over 30 hours they know she has been missing. The door opens and Brandon rushed upstairs, on his way back down he went into the kitchen "Going to practice forgot my sheets. Hey, is there any news about Callie?" Brandon asked "Nothing yet. Are you going to tell me what Jude and Callie were arguing about?" Stef asked. "We told" Brandon was stopped "B, hun, I'm your mom, and …I am a cop for a living. I know what you guys said. Have a good practice Ill let you know if anything happens." Stef said. Brandon awkwardly gave his mom a kiss and ran out the door.

Stef couldn't stay inside anymore and grabbed her keys and figured a drive around town might help her find Callie. As she was about to step out the door her cell rang and she answered. "Hello" "Yes this is Stephanie Foster who is this?"Stef asked. "Oh yes sorry, hi this is Wyatt's mom. We spoke the other morning" She answered. "Oh yes, yes have you heard from Wyatt?" Stef asked. "Actually he got in about twenty minutes ago. I asked him, he said he didn't know where she was, so sorry. I hope you find her." She answered. "Well thank you very much and if Wyatt has any ideas where she might go, any help he can provide give him my number and tell him to please call me." Stef answered.

Stef was in her car around town going to all the normal hotspots when she got a call from Lena. "What do you mean he isn't home?" Stef responded. "After school I saw him he was walking with his friend Connor but he said he didn't go home with him because he was busy and wanted to do some things." Lena said extremely worried. "You think he knows where Callie is?" Lena asked. "No I don't but he may be looking for her. Listen stay home I am out already I will find him." Stef said. "How did this happen?" Lena questioned aloud. "I don't know but he isn't far and not resourceful like Callie he is probably worried and looking for her is all." Stef answered.

Around seven thirty Jesus and Mari came through the door. "Hey mom, um what's up?" Jesus asked. "Oh hey guys um have either of you guys seen Jude?" Lena asked. "No, why what's wrong?" Mariana asked while putting her bag down. "After school he didn't come home. Conner saw him last and said he was busy and going to do some stuff so he couldn't go over." Lena answered. "Do you think he went looking for Callie?" Mariana asked. "We think so." Lena responded. "What exactly did Connor say?"Jesus asked "Um he said that Jude was busy and had things to do why?"Lena asked. "Things to do or things he wanted to do?" Jesus clarified. "WANTED" "mom get you keys I know where he is." Jesus urged.

They arrived at ocean side pier around eight fifteen "Hey mom let me go check it out please." Jesus asked Lena nodded in agreement. Jesus walked down almost reaching Ruby's diner when he saw him sitting on a bench staring out towards the beach. "If your plan was to give moms a heart attack it sorta worked." Jesus said sitting next to Jude. "How did you know I was here?" Jude asked. "You know when we were at the beach together with Lexi. You mentioned something about this place. You said when you were really little you came to this beach and it was one of the last times you remember Callie being happy." Jesus said. "Yeah so?" Jude said. "Well, you also said you wanted to bring her here so she could be happy again because she told you that one day in a happier time she would take you back to this beach and have dinner at the restaurant on the pier, and that is all you have wanted for years. Call it a hunch when Connor said you were busy and had something you wanted to do I guessed you would go here. Maybe hoping Callie would show up." Jesus said.

"Yeah well I should have known she wouldn't."Jude said. "OK listen I don't know the who or what about what is going on right now but she is going to come home. I have called Mariana tons of things and she has called me even more. But that is my sister and I couldn't leave her for long. Jesus said. "Hold on moms calling. Hey…yeah Jude is here…..yeah um could Stef swing by and get us in an hour….ok great thanks mom bye. Mom will come by in an hour to get us you have to be starving want to grab something to eat here I've got a few bucks." Jesus offered. Jude let out a small smile as they walked into the restaurant.

"Ok Jude its late go wash up and hit your bed ok." Stef said. Jude ran up the stairs and Jesus went into the kitchen. Stef follows him and Lena was already there. After getting some juice he looked and saw both is moms looking at him. "Ok moms what's up?" Jesus questioned. They just looked at him with a questioning look. "Ok listen his sister is missing and he is upset and afraid. And the truth is that there is more going on between those two than being told. I know what it what it is like to feel like you are not wanted. We just had some bro time like Brandon used to do for me when I was younger and I will always thank him for that." Jesus trailed.

Stef gave Jesus a big hug "Thank you for that and being a big brother to him for the last few days." Stef said "Yeah no big deal, um any luck with Callie?" Jesus tried to change the subject. "Nothing" Lena said. "Ok guys I have some work so I am heading upstairs ok." Stef nodded and then told Lena she is going back out to look. "Please be careful." Lena pleaded. "I will be" Stef answered.

"Brandon that was technically perfect." Mr. Marshall said. "Thank you" Brandon answered. "I said technically. Brandon. When we talked about passion to play sometimes it comes from pain for others its sadness. Some passion is inspired by love others fear. Passion is never gained technically and is most certainly never gained by suppressing ones feelings. Forget the music in front of you, close your eyes and place your hands on the keys. Remove the wall to your feelings and just…play." Mr. Marshall said

Brandon took a deep breath placed his hands on the keys, caressing them and just let everything come to the surface, his mom being shot his disappointment with his father, his happiness for his family…his feelings for Callie. Everything came forth in a wave of emotions that he has never felt before and as he played Chopin's Nocturne Op 9/2. His hands danced and floated across the keys, filling the room in beautiful sounds which for the first time ever made him feel the beauty of music in a way he had never imagined.

When he finished he stayed still for a moment hands still lightly touching the smooth keys. He still heard the classic song playing in his mind. "What you are feeling right now is how music should be played Brandon. With passion, with fire, with love, that is what I knew you could be." Mr. Marshall said to Brandon. Brandon did not respond he just sat there in amazement of what had happened. "We will pick up from here next week Mr. Foster." Mr. Marshall said as he left the room to go into his office.

On his way home Brandon did not know how to describe the feeling he was having for the first time in a long time he let himself be free. The emotions that ran through him as he played with the "passion" that he was told to feel, by Mr. Marshall. he felt and it was amazing. And all of that bottled up feelings he had let go made him feel great but it also brought him to the realization of what that meant.

Brandon asked his mom if he could stay with His dad that night and she agreed because it was already late and his house was closer to the music studio. Brandon called his dad and let him know and Mike was happy to hear about that. Brandon knocked on the door as he opened it with his set of keys. "Hey dad I'm home." Brandon said as he placed his back pack down. "Hey B, are you hungry I have some pasta left over from dinner." Mike offered. "Yeah I could eat." Brandon answered.

Brandon opened the fridge to get something to drink and noticed there was no beer in the fridge and he grabbed a soda. "Is there a game on tonight?" Brandon asked. "Yeah I think the dodgers are playing let me check." Mike responded. Brandon sat on the couch and moved the coffee table closer with his plate of pasta and started eating. They talked for a few and after dinner they watched a movie and ate some popcorn it was nice to spend this time with him Brandon thought. Brandon announced that he was tired and was going to bed.

"Hey B, I just wanted to say something to you that has been bothering me for some time ok. I am sorry I disappointed you. I have had a problem with my drinking. But I am working on keeping it under control. I have been going to AA meetings since the day in the hospital and I have not had a drink since then. I promise I will be here for you. I know you are going through stuff every day you're a teenager in high school and I want to be there for you when I can as a father. So um yeah that's it B have a good night ok." Mike said oddly ending the conversation. "Love you dad." Brandon said. "Love you too."

Another day passed and still no word on Callie, and Stef has not been home one night since she left four days ago. Jesus and Mariana were at the table doing some homework when Lena came in and urged them to take their minds off everything and enjoy the rest of the night while she brought out one of their favorite board games that they used to play. "Jude come down we are going to play a game." Lena called. She has been doing her best to keep his mind off of Callie.

I peered into the window from the kitchen seeing them happily playing the game and came inside. "Hey B are you ready to get beat down." Jesus said. "Oh man it's been forever since we played sure let me know when I can start playing so I can start winning."Brandon answered. "Ok guys the big bad Brandon thinks he will dethrone the new king of chutes and ladders!" Jesus said. "I'll be right there let me change." Brandon said. As he finished he noticed that the garbage was full and it was trash day so he grabbed the bag and headed to the can to put it out. "You're just dodging the loss Brandon." Jesus said as Brandon headed out with the trash.

On his way back up the side fence was open and he went to close it and lock it up. As he closed it he heard something rustling in the bush he quietly opened the door and saw her. Callie was looking into the house at all of them playing the game happily. It was dark so he couldn't really see her face but it was Callie.

I was staring into the house and everyone looked so happy. Brandon had just come home probably from practicing or something and went upstairs. I could hear them bantering about the game. Jude was smiling, Jude was happy. I grabbed my back pack and through it back onto my shoulder I was going to leave, this is best for him he is happy and they will take care of him. I love you Jude and this is what is best for you. I turned to leave and I got out to the street without making too much sound to alert anyone of my presence. When I was frozen dead in my tracks I couldn't see him but I knew that voice anywhere.

"Don't leave again Callie."

**A/N: First I really want to thank everyone for the kind reviews and for the follows and favs. It really means a lot! **

**Another cliff hanger but it was necessary. I'm sorry I know that this chapter had a lot going on but it was important to get out. It was important to see how Stef kinda knows something more is going on and how Brandon is also holding back his emotions too. Did anyone like the big bro factor with Jesus and Jude? I started building that last chapter I sort of feel that will happen on the show anyway at some point. What about Brandon and his father son moment? And who thought Wyatt would be so insightful. LOL (I wanted to have him have another moment like in VIGIL at the hospital with being the voice of reason) what do you think is going to happen with Callie and Brandon in the conversation? I promise LOTS OF moments with Callie and Brandon in chapter 3, big things. I think you will have fun reading that chapter. It will have lots of things happening so stay tuned. Thank you for reading please review. I love feed back. Working on getting chapter 3 done SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N most of the chapter is in Callie POV

Chapter 3-

The day before

After Wyatt and Callie talked it was clear she needed to go back. That didn't mean that it was any easier to do or make her feel less nervous about everything. Facing Jude was probably the easiest in her mind but facing Stef and Lena is something she is not looking forward to. And then there is Brandon

Sitting on the bus in darkness, people sleeping and the constant hum of the engine is tall that I heard. Callie had plenty of time on the bus to figure out what to do. The first bus back to LA left around 6pm and would per her in around 7pm the next day. It was already late and about 10:30pm Callie decided to rest. She put her headphones in and closed her eyes.

As much as she tried Callie couldn't get soundly asleep. It wasn't the unfamiliarity of the place or the strange people around her. She has slept in worse situations. She was really tired but her mind was racing at the moment. She was going back to the Fosters. It would have been four days since she was last there. Everything that could happen to her when she got back, she was thinking through it over and over again. What to say and how she got there and back, everything was being thought of. It scared her to think about how things could turn up.

Do they already know about her and Brandon? Who did they find out from and if they don't know then what would she say is her reason for leaving? She paused for a moment to listen to the song playing. It was instrumental. Light and shadow by Philip Wesley, listening to the piano calmed her briefly. It was beautiful but it did make her think about Brandon. It also made her think about what Wyatt asked her. She played the question in her mind again

"Do you love him?"

Alone on this bus ride back to the Fosters she had a lot of time to consider what that question meant. What it means to her and what it means to everyone. Lena took pity on her that day and gave her a place to stay. Stef was understanding and accepted her when she broke rules to get her brother. The Fosters are everything a family should be. It's not a traditional family with Mom and Dad, kids and a dog but they have all of the best parts of a family understanding, acceptance, honesty and Love.

That's the hardest part about all of this Callie thought. Stef, Lena, Jesus, Mariana heck even Mike they are all she could want or ask for in a family. But then there was Brandon. She can't explain it even to herself. How can she feel this way about anyone? He can't describe it partly because she hasn't felt this way before. And partly because she knows what it could mean and what that feeling could do.

Amongst her thoughts Callie eventually fell asleep. When she woke up she had missed the second rest stop, the sun was up and the bus was much more crowded from the last stop, it was now almost full. She grabbed her phone to look at the time and saw it was about eleven in the morning. An older lady was next to her now. She looked like she was in her early sixties and she was writing in a small book. Callie was not trying to be nosy but she was wondering what she was writing.

Trying to cleverly look Callie noticed the older lady smile. "Just ask" The lady said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Callie said. "It's ok you were sleeping soundly so I left you I am just writing about my travels." The older woman said. Callie nodded and turned to look out the window. Callie stayed that way for and the old lady continued to write away, occasionally talking about some things but Callie just paid her no mind. That was until the lady asked. "So who is this Brandon you mumbled about?" the old lady asked

Without turning her body Callie moved her hair behind her ear and turned her head slightly towards the lady."Um, how did you." Callie was trying to get her thought out." Hun you mumbled that name out about two or three times while sleeping. Now most people don't talk in their sleep. So that your boyfriend?" The old lady asked. Callie didn't answer and after a few minutes of awkwardness the old woman spoke again. "Listen Hun sorry if I was rude I was just trying to make conversation. These trips are lonely sometimes." The old lady said. Callie responded saying that it was fine and left it at that.

Callie continued to pay her no mind when the lady asked her another question. "So, only two more hours till we get to the stop what brings you to California?" the old lady asked. She doesn't quit Callie thought but she decided to answer. "Home" Callie responded. "I love California this is my third trip in the last five years. I have been all over since my husband passed. I just can't seem to keep myself in one place." The old woman said.

Callie thought that she would have made a cool grandma to someone but as it turns out she couldn't have kids. Yup I'm remembering this lady's life story Callie thought to herself. "One hour left." Callie said softly and sounding a little melancholy. "Hun, I've got to ask you. Are you running away from someone or something? Because you seem a little worried. We can call for help on this thing here. I am not good with them but you can use it."The old woman said pulling a wireless phone out of her bag. "Oh no it's nothing like that don't worry." Callie said.

The irony to that is this is actually a time when it's not that type of an issue. Everything came rushing back at that moment. "OK" the old lady said very concerned. "Truest me it's nothing like that. I promise! I just got a lot to deal with when I get home and I am not looking forward to it." Callie answered trying to reassure the old woman. "Ok but you still look bothered about everything. Take some advice from an old lady. I may not know much but I do know a thing or two. Life is way too short to be stuck thinking about what ifs and all the, I should have or could have stuff. You have to go for it and be happy. If you live that way you will never regret anything. Don't let whatever has you down keep you there reach out and grab the things you want in life to get the most out of life sweetie. That's Living!" the old woman said. "That's good advice." Callie said. "Live by it, know what you want and be happy." The old woman said. The rest of the trip was quiet but it was almost time to get off the bus anyway.

The bus had arrived and all that was left was to go home. As they were gathering bags and belongings Callie walked over to the old lady and thanked her for the chat on the bus. "Pleasure was mina and the name is Stephanie. But all my friends call me Stefie." Stephanie said. "Callie" she answered as she started to walk home.

Callie walked the already dark streets cautiously. She made a right just past the bus station to head to the Fosters. One foot in front of the other Callie kept saying to herself. She was afraid that if she didn't remind herself to keep going she would have stopped. Every moment drew her closer to the home she wanted to be at but dreading to go to. She needed something to calm herself so she checked her phone seeing the battery was low but she decided to use it up and put her headphones on. Walking and listening to music she calmed down. From the outside you would never see it but Callie did get nervous often

"Do you love him?"

Callie was no closer to answering that question and this stupid song was not helping her.

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Callie made it all the way home and still didn't have an answer for that question. Arriving at the house she moved quietly to not alert anyone she was there. I was staring into the house and everyone looked so happy. Brandon had just come home probably from practicing or something and went upstairs. I could hear them bantering about the game. Jude was smiling, Jude was happy. I grabbed my back pack and through it back onto my shoulder I was going to leave, this is best for him he is happy and they will take care of him. I love you Jude and this is what is best for you. I turned to leave and I got out to the street without making too much sound to alert anyone of my presence. When I was frozen dead in my tracks I couldn't see him but I knew that voice anywhere.

"Don't leave again Callie."

I was frozen stiff, how could he have known I was there? I was quiet and didn't even go to where I could have been seen.

"Callie" Brandon said softly. I don't know if he was keeping quiet to not let anyone know or what but I took another step forward. "Please" Brandon said. Callie decided to stop walking with hearing the pain in his voice. "You can't go again Callie, Please."

Brandon walked closer to Callie. He was right behind her when Callie spoke. "I am sorry for leaving." Callie said. "Stop blaming yourself." Brandon responded. Callie turned around and stood face to face with Brandon for the first time since the wedding. As much as Callie tried to forget that moment a week ago, being face to face with Brandon brought back everything. It was dark outside the only light was the yellowish huh from the street light fifteen feet away. Even in the shadows of the night Callie can still see the pain in his eyes, pleading for her to stay.

Brandon raised his hand towards Callie's arm. "Please don't….please don't touch me." Callie said. "Ok, ok." Brandon answered. "This is hard enough as is and we need to talk about this but we need to go at my pace and please just don't touch me I will let you know if it is ok to touch me." Callie pleaded. "Ok, understood." Brandon answered

They stood staring at each other for another few moments "So everyone is home?" Callie asked. "My mom is looking for you but everyone else is home." Brandon answered. "What do moms know?" Callie asked. "Nothing yet, they know you and Jude were arguing and that it was bad but that was it he didn't say anything" Brandon said. "Ok then, time to face them." Callie started to walk.

"Callie" Brandon said. "What Brandon?" Callie said. "We should talk first." Brandon said. "Where, here, someone will come out looking for you eventually." Callie answered "Will you wait for me?" Brandon asked. "What?" Callie answered taken back. "I will go inside and say I need to do something and we can go talk. Can I trust you not to run can you wait for me?" Brandon asked.

Callie was brought back to reality when he asked her 'will you wait for me. She thought something completely different. When she realized what he meant she nodded in agreement. Brandon raced inside to tell them some excuse to go out. Callie half thought to run and go but she told him she would wait. It was about ten minutes later when he came out with his bag over his shoulder.

Brandon made an excuse about a project he forgot about needing to work on it and Lena gave him till ten so we couldn't be long.

Walking into the apartment Callie looked around; she had never been in mikes place before. "What if." Callie started to say when she was stopped by Brandon. "He is with mom looking for you. So why did you leave?" Brandon asked. "It was the right thing to do" Callie answered. "Then why did you come back?" Brandon asked. "Because." Callie answered. "That's not an answer." Brandon Retorted. "Because, it was the right thing to do.' Callie answered

Brandon got that confused look on his face he gets sometimes. "So leaving us was the right thing to do but so is coming back…then why leave at all?" Brandon asked Callie. "I needed to. You don't understand Brandon I don't think you ever could." Callie responded

Brandon changes his expression from confusion to sorrow. It was breaking my heart to see him hurting. Brandon looked at the piano. "Then I am sorry." Brandon said. "Why are you sorry?" Callie asked. Brandon stood up and walked over towards the piano. "You weren't the selfish one, I was. I was always the one who couldn't hide my feelings and tried to push the subject. I have caused you nothing but pain and even made you think about leaving your brother. I would never want that to happen. Sorry I am the problem." Brandon said.

Callie stood up and walked towards Brandon. "It is not your fault, you didn't make me leave you didn't make the decisions I made to run away and most importantly you didn't make me feel the way I feel." Callie said placing her hand on his shoulder. Brandon turned around to face Callie and he leaned back on the piano. "How do you feel?" Brandon asked. Callie leaned next to him on the piano. They were really going to have this conversation it was something she knew was coming but really couldn't picture because it really made her nervous and part of her wanted to just ignore it while another part screamed for her to come clean about everything. It was kinda funny Callie looked over towards Brandon and they were sitting similar to how Wyatt and I were when we were talking about Brandon.

"Do you love him?"

The question played in her mind again and this time it didn't bother her as much Callie may have now come to terms with the answer but she couldn't let that affect the most important thing in her life and that was Jude. "Brandon its complicated but I think deep down you know how I feel about you. It's funny but when I am around you I feel like I have never felt before. You calm me and make me feel important. You make me feel happy. But I need to tell you something and I need you to understand." Callie asked of Brandon. He nodded and Callie started.

"The Fosters are the family I have always wanted. Loving, honest and good and you guys have accepted us. I cannot thank you all enough for everything you have done for Jude and I, Moms really didn't have to do any of the things they have done for us. With that said then there is you. You know the rules and with moms wanting to adopt us it made the feelings I have more difficult to come to terms with. But I think I have. I get it now. Please understand I really do like you Brandon. I think I love you….but those feelings I have for you put Jude in jeopardy. What happens to me is one thing but if my choice hurts Jude I don't think I could live with myself." Callie told Brandon

Brandon nodded in understanding. "I understand Callie; let me call Moms and Mike. I will have them meet here and we can all sit down and talk. I'll make sure you guys don't go anywhere." Brandon said Callie watched Brandon's body language he was upset but it was different.

"I didn't say why but they will be here in 20 minutes. So what do you want to say about us?" Brandon asked. "The truth" Callie said. "What is that?" Brandon asked. "I ran away because of my feelings for you. And I got worried about what would happen to me and Jude. You don't need to get involved with the details part of it we can just say that it's all on me." Callie said. "That's not fair Callie I am just as apart of everything." Brandon said.

Callie stopped leaning on the piano and Stood in front of Brandon "Thank you but please let me do this for Jude for you, for US." Callie said. "Us?" Brandon asked. "Yes us, this will help us out because if they think it was both of us having the same feelings they may send me away." Callie said. "You don't know that Callie. And don't say anything cause you don't. I know how things have been in the past but Moms are different than most people and you should be able to see that now. You don't know how they will react but do you want to continue on wondering what if?" Brandon asked.

"I don't want to live with what if's and that includes Jude and I having to leave over this." Callie said. "I wouldn't let them make you leave." Brandon said. "You don't have a say in that." Callie said. "I would go and find you then." Brandon said. "Why would you do that?" Callie said inching closer to him nothing was said between the two but Callie asked again. "Why would you do that why would you find me?" Callie asked. "Because I love you too, Callie you are more special than you realize." Brandon answered "What about Talya aren't you two together again." Callie asked "NO, I broke it off with her a few days ago because I realized that I was just using her as an excuse to hide my feelings for you and that wasn't fair for her. Callie I."

Brandon was stopped by the crashing of Callie's lips onto his. The kiss this time was slow, passionate. They moved together as if dancing to a song no one else heard. Brandon's hands reached onto Callie's hips and he drew her in closer. She touched his shoulder while moving her way to the back of his neck which intensified their kiss. Only stopping for air they continued to kiss realizing what this meant. The first time the kiss was built around pent up feelings and hormones but this kiss was different it was them saying that they loved each other and it made Callie smile.

"Hey B, I got here as…" Mike was saying as he walked into the apartment. Brandon and Callie broke apart from there kiss. They were breathing heavily and nervous. Mike saw them but he was alone Moms were not with them.

"Callie" Mike said.

**A/N: Holy cow sorry I had to end it this way but most of the time there is no other way to end a chapter…..I mean the story is not done so you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next. HA HA HA! **

**So what did you think about this chapter. I know that most of it was Callie coming home but this was important for her to find her feelings. And what will Mike do what will he say….i guess you will will need to wait and Tell me what you think about this chapter and please review. And once again sorry about the cliffy**


	4. Chapter 4

Clarity- Chapter 4

FLASH FORWARD

One month later

"_I love you. I am who I am because of you, you are every reason, every hope and every dream I have ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest…." (The Notebook"_

_Click _

_Channel change _

"_I'm scared of everything; I'm scared of what I saw. I'm scared of what I did of who I am…and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling." (Dirty Dancing)_

_CLICK_

_Channel change_

"_Don't forget…I'm just a girl standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her." (Noting hill)_

_CLICK TURNS TV OFF_

Callie couldn't watch TV anymore; there was nothing but those stupid romantic movies on TV right now. It had been almost a month since she came back and Mike caught Brandon and Callie kissing. So far moms have kept Jude and I, but I think that is more for Jude's sake than mine. That night was interesting to say the least it did make things difficult around here. Brandon and I barely talk. Heck we only say more than two words to each other when its dinner time. Jesus and Marianna don't really know the story or at least the whole story. And Jude, well Jude and I are a little strained but we are working through it little by little.

Stef talks to me more and more each day but Lena is a completely different story. I didn't think I would get under her skin so much but it did. Callie decided to leave the living room and head upstairs. Everyone was going to start getting ready to go to the concert tonight and I didn't want to be in the middle of everything. Brandon was performing tonight in his first real big show since working with Mr. Marshall. I didn't really want to be there. In all truth I was just waiting to hit 18 to get out of the house, I feel like an outsider again.

I can't really blame anyone but myself, I was selfish. I knew the rules but I couldn't help it

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Brandon knocked at the door and walked into the room, the door was open anyway. "Oh hey um is Marianna here have you seen her?" Brandon asked Callie. Callie jumped at his voice it was still calming to her. "Oh um hey how are you? Marianna I haven't heard anything from her yet she isn't back with Moms. They went shopping to get something for Jude for today." Callie responded. "Ok cool just let her know I needed her help with something when she gets in." Brandon said "Yeah sure of course." Callie responded. "Brandon stopped at the door and turned around to look at Callie. He stared at her, as she looked back at him she smiled. "What?" Callie asked. Brandon shook his head. "Oh sorry, hey I wanted to ask you are you going tonight I would mean a lot for you to come." Brandon trailed off while asking. "Yeah I don't think I am going." Callie answered Brandon.

"Wait you're not going?" Marianna said bursting into the room bag in hand. "Nah" Callie responded. "Oh ok then…I'm going to go get ready for tonight." Brandon said. "Hey didn't you need Marianna for something." Callie said. "Um nah I'm good now it's ok." Brandon answered while leaving the room. Callie knew why he really came into the room but she just couldn't be there. She still has those feelings for him and battles with them every day.

"What was that about?" Marianna "What was what about?" Callie questioned. Marianna stared at Calling in a knowing look. "THAT. The looks you too gave each other. Are you guys mad at each other or something?" Marianna asked. Callie moved her hair behind her ear and looked away from Marianna as to not make eye contact. "No, it's really nothing." Callie answered

Marianna rushed and closed the door to their room. "Nothing huh then why can't you look me in the eye. What's going on?" Marianna asked "Nothing like I said." Callie answered. Marianna sat on the bed. "Look, are you really not going tonight?" Marianna asked Callie. "I am really not going tonight" Callie answered. "Then there needs to be a reason why, are you sick have some homework to catch up on, why wouldn't you go we are all going." Marianna asked. "I'm just not going." Callie responded.

"Is this about you running away. You came back, I'm sure you thought it was the only way for whatever reason but I mean come on not even moms are mad at you anymore." Marianna said. "No I'm sure moms are still mad." Callie responded. "I know they were at first but I don't hear them talk about it anymore so I think that they are better with it now." Marianna said. "OK." Callie answered "Ok you are going to go?" Marianna asked again. "No ok to that they may not be mad at me but I'm still not going I just… I just don't feel like going is all." Callie answered. "Ok suit yourself." Marianna answered

Everyone had gotten ready and was about to leave when Lena opened the door to the room. "Are you sure you don't want to go Callie?" Lena softly asked. "No I'm just going to read and get an early night tonight." Callie responded. "OK, um because you know we would like it if you came. You and Jude are….still a part of this family." Lena said. "I know but, you and Stef understand why I just can't go don't you?" Callie asked. "We understand Callie. Well if you change your mind it would mean a lot to Brandon if you came." Lena said while closing the door.

The family left and I was alone in the house. It's been the normal routine now, everyone goes out and I stay home. I guess I really didn't mind this was easier than trying to act normal like nothing was wrong being around Brandon. But it does get a little lonely sometimes.

A few minutes later Callie had fallen asleep

"Hey B, are you ok?"Jesus asked. "Yeah, fine." Brandon answered. "Nervous?" Jesus asked. "Um not really…well ok maybe a little." Brandon answered. "You will be great hun." Stef said. The Fosters arrived early as they tend to be for these functions and Brandon sat at a bench just outside the auditorium. Everyone but Marianna went in to get seats inside.

"Brandon you're not ok and don't say that you are…. I just have this feeling that the gloominess that has been on your face recently has to do with Callie. What is going on? Did you say something to her to make her leave is that what this has been all about?" Marianna asked. "No it's nothing like that." Brandon answered. "But it is about you?" Marianna asked. "No." Brandon answered. "Not all that convincing to me B, Come on what's going on its bothering you I can see it. Something is wrong." Marianna said.

After a few minutes of nothing Marianna was about to get up "Everything is just messed up right now." Brandon said. "How so?" Marianna asked. "I know why Callie ran away. In fact…"Brandon paused. "What could have happened? I mean even if you guys got into an argument it's happened before. And she never left did you do something wrong this time." Marianna asked. "Mari, some things are better left unsaid. But sometimes the unsaid is what you battle with the most. I've got to go start getting ready." Brandon said.

Marianna sat there for a moment and thought about what he said. She was upset that he was so sad and wished she could do something to make it better she hated seeing him like that. Marianna sat down next to Jesus and was zoned out in thought.

"Hey sis what's up?" Jesus asked. She snapped out of it. "Oh sorry just was trying to talk with Brandon something is bothering him." Marianna said. "Yeah he's been this way since Callie left. It's like he is just going through the motions." Jesus said "Hey they have a snack bar." Jude said excited while coming over and sitting down. "Ok yeah that's cool. Hey listen Jude has Brandon said anything to you on why he has been acting the way he's been?" Marianna asked. "Brandon acting what way?" Jude questioned.

Jesus pushed Marianna back into her seat a little. "Marianna is worried about Brandon he has been acting a little sad like something is bothering him since well since Callie left but he will get over it I'm sure, she's back and it will go back to normal…..this snack bar you saw do they have sour patch kids?" Jesus asked. "Maybe, I think I either saw those or the sour starbursts." Jude answered. "Let's go kid it's going to be a long show I need something to snack on." Jesus said. Both Jude and Jesus ran off to get some candy for the show.

"Marianna where are they off to?" Lena asked. "TWO WORDS." Marianna said "SNACK BAR!" Stef said both Marianna and Stef laughed a little at that. "Figures, let's hope they will not be too wired on sugar during the show and they can keep quiet." Lena said. "Let's hope. Hey mom has Brandon said anything to you guys he has just seemed down today, the last few weeks really." Marianna had asked. Lena and Stef looked at each other and Lena got up saying something about making sure Jude and Jesus had enough money for snacks.

"Marianna, things are just a little rough right now for Brandon, but he will be fine soon enough." Stef said. "Ok" Marianna responded. "Now where is the program I want to see what's in store for us tonight." Stef asked.

DREAM FLASHBACK

"Callie" Mike said Callie and Brandon jumped in separation "Dad" Brandon said shocked by seeing his father in the apartment so soon. "Brandon, what is this all about?" Mike asked Brandon was about to speak but Callie stood in front of Brandon and put her hand on his chest as to calm him. Brandon took a breath and Callie then turned to Mike.

Mike quickly closed the door not knowing how far behind Stef and Lena was. "Is this why you left Callie?" Mike asked. "I am sorry this won't happen again." Brandon quickly responded. "Again?" Mike questioned to confirm what he heard. "I know the rules but this is my fault Dad. This could." Brandon was stopped by Mike. Callie was frozen when Mike stopped Brandon she thought the worst

"Ok let's stop for a second, I am not really mad at you Brandon. Truth is that this is normal; you guys are both teenagers so I guess this isn't unlike what just about every other teen is doing. But I am upset because of what this could mean." Mike said while scratching his head in thought.

Mike looked at Callie. "Do they know?" Mike directed his question towards Callie "Moms….no but umm Jude knows. He saw us…he saw us kissing he got upset. We argued and he called me selfish for everything and that he didn't want to leave. So I figured that if…" Callie was stopped. "If you left since they were going to adopt you guys that the problem would be solved am I right?" Mike questioned.

Callie nodded in agreement. "So then what are we going to tell them?" Mike questioned "What do you mean tell them?" Callie questioned "The way I see it you need to tell them the truth why else would you run away?" Mike asked Callie. "But they will make her leave" Brandon said. "But if you lie its only a matter of time before it happens again."

Just then the door opened and Stef and Lena walked in "Ok Brandon why did you want us to come over…CALLIE!" Stef gasped

END DREAM

Callie woke up and looked at the time. It had only been an hour since the family left. I looked at my phone and it had 2 missed calls and a text. I looked at the text and it was from Wyatt. He was just letting me know how things were going in the new school and stuff. I decided to make me something to eat. I was sure that they would be going out to eat after the performance so I would need to eat something from home. I was in the kitchen when my phone rang again I answered it

"Callie"

It was Brandon I was actually shocked that he called me. "Um hey what's going on Brandon are you ok?" Callie said to him in a worried tone. He didn't say anything but she knew he was still on the line. "Brandon, aren't you going to perform soon?" Callie asked. "What's the point?" Brandon said

Callie was going to regret this but she needed to snap him out of this. "When I first met you, you were coming home from playing… when we first talked in school alone it was in the music room, everything in your life up to this point has been about playing and the music. The way it makes you feel, the passion you have for." Callie was stopped

"Passion….why does everyone talk about passion…why does passion have to drive weather you are a great sports athlete or a great pianist? What does that matter for anything? Why should it? I know how to play….that's all that should matter. That's all that needs to matter….." Brandon said with conviction and anger in his tone

"Brandon what is wrong, what caused this feeling to come over you? Did something happen with Mr. Marshall?" Callie asked. "Not really he just wants to know where the Brandon who played with such passion a month ago went to. That's the Brandon he wants out there tonight when the show ends." Brandon said. "Wow you are set to close the show that's great…..so what changed?" Callie asked but instantly regretted asking it.

"Everything" Brandon answered. "What?" Callie asked not expecting an answer like that. "Do you know what it is like to sit down and be told to play the thing you have loved for all of your life with passion and love when you have none of that to give anymore? I don't think you understand the pain I feel. Everything is my fault and don't say that it isn't. I ruined your chance at a happy life. I knew I shouldn't … I am sorry…. I was drawn to you. I didn't mean to have everything to turn out the way it did." Brandon stopped

"Look Its." The line disconnected

Great he is putting everything on himself! I can't believe that he is beating himself up over this. I mean I guess moms took it bad that night when they found out. And maybe they were harder on Brandon than I but this is really not good...

Callie went upstairs and made herself look decent and ran out of the house, she almost missed it but she caught the bus. While on the bus she sat down and she thought to herself. What's the next step….she is on the bus but what was she going to do? Callie looked at her phone 2 missed calls. The calls from earlier she figured they were Wyatt and when she looked it was Brandon….. Now all Callie could think was PLEASE MAKE IT ON TIME

Callie arrived at the performing center and quietly made her way into the building. But she was not able to make it into the auditorium as the doors are closed for the performance. She didn't know what to do she needed to see him. Let him know it wasn't her fault…..let him know that it will get better….

"CALLIE?"

Callie turned to see Marianna confusedly looking at her. "What are you doing here?" Marianna asked. "Do you know how I can get to Brandon?" Callie asked "Yeah you can go around that way and he is in the second room "Thanks!" Callie said leaving towards the hallway. Callie was walking slowly towards the hallway and Marianna looked at her when all of a sudden it hit her.

Callie didn't run away because of an argument she left because of Brandon. Marianna smiled a little at this thought and decided to test out her theory. "Good luck Callie." Mariana said. Callie stopped and turned. "For what?" Callie asked. "He has been in a down mood all day." Marianna said. "Yeah I know…Listen let me try to catch him and I'll see you guys inside ok." Callie said and ran off towards the door.

Yup…because of him, Marianna thought.

Callie opened the 2nd door in the hallway to find it empty. Was she too late to try and put Brandon in a better mindset before the performance? Callie sat in an open folded chair. "I was too late." Callie said aloud "For what?" Brandon questioned coming around from the back half of the room. "I thought I was too late to talk to you." Callie said. "About what?" Brandon asked

Back inside of the auditorium Marianna sat back down next to Stef. "Hey mom Callie is here" Marianna said.

FLASHBACK

Stef and Lena were shocked to see Callie standing in Mike's apartment. "Mike did you know she was here?" Lena asked. "Just found out the same way you did." Mike responded. "Why did you leave Callie? What happened and please tell us the truth!" Stef pleaded. "I left because." Callie was having a difficult time getting started and Brandon saw that.

"There was an argument between her and Jude. And she thought it would have been for the best if she." Brandon was stopped. "Yes we already know that you have told us that Brandon, but Callie is here now we want to hear it from her. With that said Callie?" Lena said in a questioning tone. Callie took a deep breath and started. She told them that she left with Wyatt and begged them not to be mad with him. How she took the bus back and that she was sorry that she put everyone through this.

Stef and Lena were happy she was home but they were still worried about why she left and they asked again why did she left. "The truth is this. I left because Jude and I got into a fight over that fact that he felt that I was being Selfish and could ruin our chances with you guys." Callie said. "OK. What was it about…the argument?" Lena asked

"ME" Brandon chimed in. "You, B? What about you?" Stef asked "We ummm." Brandon was frozen "Look I am sorry about what has happened but I have feelings for your son. I truly didn't mean for any of this to happen. I have been at war with myself about this for a long time, hiding those Feelings that I have for Brandon. Here is the story of what happened. I was apologizing for getting mad at Brandon earlier I yelled at him. We were talking about the Liam Case and how I may not have gotten the justice I deserved…and Brandon comforted me with what he said to me and one thing led to another and I kissed Brandon. Jude was throwing away some garbage and he saw us he got mad. He told me I was being selfish and that I always ruin everything. I promised I wouldn't let my choice hurt him so that night after the wedding was all done with and everyone was asleep I left. Thinking it would be best for Jude. I know that I could have lied and made up some story for why I left but I got some good advice from an old lady on the bus. That life is too short to be stuck thinking about what ifs and should-a could-a stuff. So I am telling you guys the truth that's why I left." Callie said.

End flashback

"Lena come with me please." Stef whispered to her. They walked out "Why did you bring me out here Brandon is going to perform…" Lena was stopped. "Why were we upset with Callie and Brandon?" Stef asked. "They broke our trust." Lena reminded "More than when Jesus and Lexi took their relationship too far… more than when Marianna was seeing their mother which lead me to being shot?" Stef said. "What does this have to do with?" Lena asked. "Look all I am saying is that we are doing exactly what you and I said earlier about other people with Callie. She is more than her file, and for the last month we have been harsher on her for liking loving or whatever her feelings are towards Brandon than we were for Marianna and Jesus doing what they did leading to me getting shot." Stef said.

"What are you saying that we should let them just date?" Lena asked. "I don't know if that's what the answer is but the things we have been doing are for sure not the way we need to go. Look at both of them the last month has been nothing but sadness from both of them and it doesn't help that we just ignore them with everything that is going on." Stef said. "What is brining this on? Why now, why today?" Lena asked. "Callie is here…"

Chapter end

**A/N: I am sorry about the long delay I was a little stuck on the direction of where I was going but it's all worked out now. But the other reason for the delay is because I found a notebook with some notes on my first major story I wrote a while back and the missing final chapter I never really finished and some ideas came to mind so I was working on that when I realized it's been a while since I posted on this story. **

**Now I know that this chapter may not make sense yet but in about a week or two (When I post the next chapter) this chapter is a building chapter to what will come. I think there are only 2 left but we shall see on the number of chapters that remain. **

**A few fun facts about this chapter, I enjoyed the forward backwards vibe of the story. I felt that it was more understandable as to why the Members of the Fosters were acting the way that they do vs. giving the entire story from that night and then jump into the flash forward. Also I wanted to explore more between Lena and Stef and the parental dynamic they must be experiencing. (SETTING UP FOR MORE OF THAT) and I didn't plan it this way but I love the little miss detective Marianna is starting to play in the story. And the way Mike responded I feel is very true to his character on the show, very grounded and probably the most to understand than all of the other parents in the show. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT THE READERS THINK! Thank you to all those who have followed and favorite this story you mean the world to me; I hope you continue to enjoy.**


End file.
